1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a liquid delivery device for delivering a liquid such as water to the mouth of someone who is unable to use his or her hands or alternatively is engaged in an activity such as bicycle riding where it is much more convenient to deliver the liquid through a method which does not require the cyclist to remove his or her hands from the handlebars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the present invention involves the concept of a valve through which liquid can be dispensed for drinking which does not require the user to use his or her hands to cause the liquid to flow into the user's mouth.
The following seven (7) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,349 issued to Fawcett on Feb. 4, 1992 for "Resilient Valve And Dispensing System For Bicyclists" (hereafter the "Fawcett Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,207 issued to Paczonay on Feb. 11, 1997 for "Bite Valve Having A Plurality Of Slits" (hereafter "the '207 Paczonay Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,933 issued to Ho et al on Dec. 23, 1997 for "Valve For A Water Dispenser For Bicyclists" (hereafter the "Ho Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,510 issued to Paczonay on Aug. 11, 1998 for "Self Sealing Bite Valve" (hereafter "the '510 Paczonay Patent"); PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,472 issued to Forrer on Apr. 13, 1999 for "Spout For Valve Assembly" (hereafter the "Forrer Patent"); PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,767 issued to Gardner et al. on Jun. 6, 2000 for "Personal Hydration System With An Improved Mouthpiece" (hereafter the "Gardner Patent"); and PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,295 issued to Moench on May 16, 1995 for "Valve Coupling" (hereafter the "Moench Patent").
The Fawcett Patent discloses a resilient valve and dispensing system for bicyclists. The Fawcett Patent discusses the concept of a hands-free activating valve. The resilient valve is an elongated body that forms a hollow structure having an open inlet end opposed to a closed outlet end. A fluid supply chamber is formed between the inlet and outlet ends, and the open end is connected to the end of a length of tubing in order to supply fluid flow to the supply chamber, while the closed end provides a closure member that normally precludes fluid flow therethrough. The body member can be deformed to move the valve into the closure member, where the slit extends through the end wall and communicates the supply chamber with fluid whenever the slit is deformed into the opened position. The slit is biased into a closed position by the fluid pressure effected on the closure member together with the memory resilient body. A liquid supply is connected to the tubing and provides a fluid source for the supply chamber and when the valve body is deformed to open the slit, fluid flows from the supply chamber and away from the valve where the contents of the chamber are made available to be ingested by the person.
The '207 Paczonay Patent discloses a bit valve having a plurality of slits through which the liquid can be dispensed.
The Ho Patent discloses a valve for a water dispenser for bicyclists.
The '510 Paczonay Patent discloses a self sealing bite valve.
The Forrer Patent discloses a spout for a valve assembly.
The Gardner Patent discloses a personal hydration system with an improved mouthpiece.
The Moench Patent discloses a valve coupling.
While the prior art of record discloses the general concept of a hands-free activating valve for delivering liquid for ingestion by the user, the devices are not efficient and are subject to leak. It is therefore desirable to provide an efficient non-leaking hands-free activation valve for delivering liquid which may be ingested by a user.